The Mouse House
by kirby3219
Summary: Ever stop to think that something might not be right with a children's fun-time? Well this story might make you think differently! Updated regularly with more chapters!
1. Prologue

"Welcome to The Mouse House!" 

You hear from the greeter as you walk into the building. From the pitch, you can tell the greeter was female. "May I see your invitation please?" 

You slowly show her the ripped out article about a night-time security job. 

"Oh, you're here for the job then? Excellent! Come on in and have a seat. I'll go find the manager." She opens the roped off passage, allowing you entry, and directing you to a nearby table as she picked up the microphone on her blouse, calling for her manager. Sitting down, you start to drum your fingers patiently, waiting for the manager as the employee returned to her post. 

"So you're the one applying for the job, then?" You hear this about 3 minutes later as you were staring at the animatronic animals on-stage. Turning your head, you see a burly male, about six-foot-three, with muscles to match, yet they're not bulging out of his shirt when he flexes while looking at you. 

"Good to see a youthful person taking up this job. I was thinking only a raggity old man would show up." He laughs as he sits down at the table, right across from you. "Now, to tell you about this job..." Admittedly, you have a bit of ADHD, so most of what the manager tells you just goes in one ear and out the other. 

"Now, when the clock strikes Midnight-" You rapidly snap your head back and stare at him with surprised eyes, having thought that you weren't going to stay that long. "you might want to keep a low profile on the lights and power usage. We only make a certain amount each day, and there's only a certain portion of that you're allowed to use each night. We'd allow you full power, but there's the legal matters at hand that prevent us from doing so. Last person that used full power without permission set our Pirate's Cove on fire, which is why you see the abnormally large curtain around it now." He directs your attention to the purple curtain with yellow star outlines all over it, in different sizes. You instinctively search and mentally embed the pattern and how it looks into your mind before you see the sign in front: 'Temporarily closed. We apologize for any inconvenience this causes you.' 

"Now, you're here from 10 PM until 6:30, and a week's worth of pay is yours at the grand, tax-free, total of $150. However, with tax gratuities that all of us, including myself, have to pay here at M.H., would only amount to $120. Does that sound alright to you?" You nod as an interpretation of accepting the offer. Surprised when he extends his hand, you take it in your own and he excitedly remarks to you. "Welcome to The Mouse House! Now, There will be a few papers to sign, for legal reasons, I'm sure, but I forgot to bring them out with me. Please take a look around and familiarize yourself with the layout of the store. You're going to need it when you start tomorrow night." He walks off, leaving you staring at him with wide eyes for a few seconds before you take his advice and start to aimlessly wander the building's public area. 

From what you see when you first enter, there is an entrance counter, for game tokens and food, your'e sure, along with a counter on the side for prizes from the aforementioned games. They were standard arcade-type games; skee-ball, some basketball hoops for 3-point throws, some air-hockey tables, the whole nine-yards. However, one game you took notice of was designed interestingly; the bottom was a rounded metallic ball design, with the bottom flattened so it would stand upright. There were two metallic rails from the top of the machine to the bottom, which were connected to the metallic ball with a black box. On the outside of the rails was a decal naming the game as the demo was airing on the screen: Ballistics. You have never heard of this game, but decided to try it at a later date as the manager comes up to you. 

"Enjoying your time here?" You nod as you turn to him and take the papers he handed to you. Going back to a table with him, you sat down and read the papers, taking the time to actually READ them instead of skimming over them like you would normally do for school-work. A few lines popped out at you, but they weren't too bad to ask questions over. Most of it was legality matters, saying that they have no responsibility if you get injured by your own doing while on the job-site, and other things like that. 

Signing the end of the make-shift booklet he handed you, the manager gave you a $20 Visa card and said "Enjoy the games today, on the house. Tomorrow night, you start work at 10 PM. Good luck!" He walks away and you smile, taking the card in your hands and enjoying the games provided.


	2. Chapter 1: The First Night

Chapter 1: The First Night

You arrive at The Mouse House at 9 PM, a complete hour before your shift starts. Smiling as she sees you, the female manager, whom you spoke with over the phone during the day, unlocks the doors to allow you in. You're dressed in the nicest black clothes you have; it would look like you just came from a funeral or something.

"So you're the newbie they hired, huh big boy?" You nod in order to answer her.  
"Great! Familiarize yourself with the store layout for now. The last 10 minutes before your shift, come see me. There's just a few more papers we need to cover before you start."

Walking your separate ways, you tend to notice, subconciously, that the animatronic statues seem to be WATCHING you, as if they were either being programmed to do so, or that they were actually alive. Laughing to yourself, you continue on your way, familiarizing yourself with every little detail in the multi-room building. There were a few places you thought would hide some suspicious people, and you noted them down in your mind; having a photographic memory really helps in this kind of situation.

All of a sudden, you hear your name over the intercom, telling you to come to the front of the building for your shift start. Walking back, you look over the animatronic animals on stage. There was the main character; a grey mouse. They called him Christopher, here. His "sidekicks," you could say, were a yellow bird named Tiki, and a pink rabbit named . Looking at their eyes, you notice one little detail as the female manager comes up behind you.

"They look real, don't they?" You jump a little, as you didn't hear her approaching.  
"I'm sorry, I dind't mean to scare you. But yes, these eyes they have appear to be really expertly crafted. I mean, you can really see the dilated pupils in their eyes when the light shines on them." You nod in agreement, having noticed the same thing. You then point out that only Tiki was smiling right now.  
"Oh, she must have been turned off that way. I'd fix that, but our nightly power is in your expert hands." She grabbed your hands with her own, then looks into your eyes. "I'm confident you can do this."

Leading you back to your office, she smiles as she hands you one, rather large, tablet device.

"This is all you need, Sugar. See you in the morning!" When she said this, the clock chimed 10 notes in the shopping center outside. Seeing the faint lights of her car as she started it up, you watch her drive away before shutting off all unnecessary lights in the building. However, that was probably the first mistake you made.

Once you sat back down, the office phone started ringing. You decide to let it ring a few times, but then a connected tape recorder picks it up.

"Hello? Hello? Well... Since I know you're the new hire, here at the Mouse House, let me be the first to welcome you into our family! Of course, there are a few little notes here that we need to go over, and don't worry if you hear footsteps throughout the building within the first half hour tonight. You'll understand why after I explain this to you.

"Ok, let's see here.." You hear papers being rifled through, as if someone was here before you. "Oh, here it is." The male on the phone clears his throat. "Welcome to The Mouse House, where every day is fun day! Here we strive to take every hour by the throttle and choke it until confetti rains down from above! Now, as such, we are *NOT RESPONSIBLE* for any injury on our property, nor are we liable for any damages you may have concerning your human body." Your body shudders at this thought; They are openly admitting to you that if anything happens to you, they're not responsible?! That's ridiculous! "-You'll understand why they roam at night if you're caught, so just make sure to hide from the animatrons, ok?" What did he say?

"So, You'll notice by now, if you check your cameras, that Tiki is missing from the stage. If she hasn't seen you by now, in your office, that's a good thing." You quickly check the cmaeras as the male continues to offer his advice. It does seem like Tiki isn't on the stage. "By now, Tiki would have either gone to the party room or back into the kitchen, so just make sure that you keep an eye on all four animatrons, ok?" Four? Where was the fourth one, then?

"Well, I'll bid you farewell now. See you in the morning!" The phone then clicks and goes dead for a few seconds before the recording shuts down. Everything's dark around you, aside from the lights in the office. You check your tablet again for the camera feed. Easily you spot Tiki in the darkness, and she's very far away from you at this point; standing in the kitchen. Flipping the feed back to the stage, you spot both Fluff and Chris still standing there. Breathing a sigh of relief, you continue to watch for any suspicious activity.

-11:05 PM. Current Power Remaining: 83%-

You check your camera feed again, as you do periodically now, and move from the stage to the kitchen, checking for any suspicious activity. Tiki was not in the kitchen anymore. Flipping through the channels, you find one in particular that doesn't have video feed; only audio. Listening to it for a few seconds, you can easily hear claning and banging, which wasn't very loud through the audio feed, coming through, and figure TIki must be in there. Putting your tablet down, you first check the right side of the office. Flicking the light switch for just a second or two, since your power was running low, you see nothing out of the ordinary and turn to look at the left doorway. Flicking that switch, you see Tiki's eyes flicker at you. Surprised, or scared, you immediately push the door button, which closes the door, literally slamming it in Tiki's face.

Scared, now, you check the camera feed. Moving the camera feed to the stage, you begin to notice that another animatron started moving, as Christopher moved towards the camera and was now looking directly at you. The eyes he had were bloodshot now, as if the eyes were saying something demonic, but there was nothing out of the ordinary otherwise, and you continue watching the cameras.

-12:30 AM. Current Power Remaining: 69%-

Having opened the door as you hear Tiki moving away, this being about an hour or so ago, you continue to monitor the hallways and camera feed. There seemed to be nothing out of the ordinary this time; Not even Christopher was moving, as he had since returned to his usual spot on-stage. It seems Tiki would be the only one roaming tonight.

-1:35 AM. Current Power Remaining: 58%-

There wasn't anything in particular that happened within the last hour as you continued to check everything. Tiki popped up in the right hallway's camera, but she appeared to be facing away from the door. Hoping that was a good thing, you decided to check on her again in a few seconds to see if she moved. Flipping back to the stage, Christopher was showing his demonic eyes to you again, and was nowhere to be seen. Putting the camera feed down, you flick the light switch for the right hallway, and Tiki's face flashed as she was right outside the door. Slamming it in her face, you hit the cameras again, checking for Flufflebuns now, since you knew where Tiki was.

In a few seconds you find him in the party rooms hallway, looking in on the 2nd of 4 rooms that were available. He didn't seem to be moving that much, and you finally hear Tiki walking away. Opening the door, you continue your shift...

-3:15 AM. Current Power Remaining: 45%-

It's quarter after 3 now, and you're glad that it's already over halfway done for tonight. These damn animatrons would plague your dreams for weeks if this continued. Maybe that's why the guard before you left, you wonder as you check the hallways. Seeing nothing, you check the video feed. The stage was ablaze with characters now, as if someone turned all the TVs behind the stage on, but you weren't concerned with that. All 3 animatrons seemed to have returned to the stage, at least for now. You breathe a sigh of relief and continue the shift you were hired for.

-4:00 AM. Current Power Remaining: 39%-

Having monitored everything up till now, you decide to take a small reprieve from it and relax. This was probably your second mistake. Once you started to relax, you flipped both switches for the hallway lights on, and instantly you saw in the right hallway. Turning the lights off, you slammed the door shut in his face as he tried to walk towards you, instantly cutting him off.

Checking the camera feed, you notice that Tiki was backstage. She was looking at another head of hers. It seemed creepy that one animatron would have more than one head, but you assumed that these animatrons broke down a lot, which is why, instead of hiring a mechanic, they just bought new parts.

Opening the right door, Fluff was gone, and you sighed with relief. Continuing your shift, you hear a small amount of laughter, along with very quick and precise footsteps. Not taking any chances, you close both doors and make sure both sets of lights were off. You hear, first, a bang on the left door. You figure that one of the animatrons ran into the door. Hearing it back away, the next second it rams into the other door. Pulling up the camera feed, you look at the stage. Chris was missing. Cursing yourself for wanting to relax, you continue to monitor everything.

-5:58 AM. Current Power Remaining: 5%-

Christopher really wante to say hi to you tonight, apparently. For an hour and a half after you heard the second bang, you continuously heard the same noise coming from each door every few seconds. It was really irritating to hear the same noise for over an hour. However, it stopped now. Opening both doors and flicking both lights, you breathe a sigh of relief as the onslaught was ceased. However, that was the least of your problems. As soon as you flicked the switch for the left hallway, the last of your power goes out.

Cursing as the entire building was now in complete darkness, you pant softly, really scared as you check to see if the animatrons were coming. Just as the clock outside started chiming 6 AM, was playing a music box on your left side. Finding it odd that an animatron would play a music box, you stood up as the music died down slowly. As the last chime of the 6th hour came, the music ended and all the animatrons receeded back to the stage. You flip the lights on and do a last check as headlights fill the hallway.

You made it through the first night! Well done... Or so you think... 


End file.
